Silent Tears
by Lovenyx125
Summary: All vamps. Cullens get a call. They go to alsaka to find Emmett and Isabella. Isabella doesn't talk. At first they seem like lovers but truth is that Isabella and Jasper are actually twins. Isabella is in pain. Can Edward help her? Why doesn't she talk?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Tears

[EPOV]

My family and I were settled in the living room watching 'Cinderella". It was Friday movie night and Alice's turn to pick a movie. She loved the movie Cinderella. I think it's the 17th time we're watching it. We were just on the part where the prince finds the shoe when Carlisle's phone rang. Alice paused the movie so we could listen.

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle oh thank goodness you answered. We need your help," Carmen said shrilly.

"What happened Carmen?" Carlisle asked as calmly as ever.

"Well Tanya was hunting when she came across two vampires. A girl and a boy. They're looking for Jasper. The male is big and has huge muscles. He looks like he could rip all of us vampire apart in seconds. Could you please hurry and come? He won't tell us why he needs Jasper," she said in one breath.

Two vampires looking for Jasper? Odd. Who would be looking for him? Peter and Charlotte know where our house is so who else would look for Jasper?

I looked over at Jasper and he looked confused. Rosalie was filing her nails. She is so vain.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Don't worry," he said and hung up. Then he turned to us. "Everyone get ready and meet me outside in two minutes."

We all scrambled to get ready. I ran upstairs to my room. It looked like they were mates. It would be great if I had a mate. I would do anything for a mate. I've been alone for a century. Rosalie doesn't have a mate either but she doesn't care too much. She knows she can have any guy she wants with her looks. I know Carlisle hoped that Rosalie and I would be mates but it wouldn't work out. Rosalie is too vain and selfish for me and seems more like a sister. Besides I prefer brunettes.

I picked out a blue checkered shirt and khaki shorts.

I went downstairs and found that Jasper was wearing the same thing as me except instead of blue he's wearing a red checkered shirt. Carlisle had a green checkered shirt and khaki shorts like Jasper and me. Alice was grinning.

"I told you guys Edward would where that," Alice chirped. So she saw my decision to wear this and had the others wear a matching shirt. Awkward.

We went into the garage and piled into our cars. Esme and Carlisle took the Mercedes. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and I took my Volvo. Jasper sat up front with me instead of in the back with Alice and Rosalie.

We pulled out of the drive and hit the highway. I could feel the tension and curiosity rolling off Jasper in waves. I took a peek into his mind.

_**Who else knows me? Peter and Charlotte are the only ones other than my friends in my human life. Unless it's Maria? No the Denali clan would recognize her if it was. Oh I suck at puzzles. Isabella was way better than me. If only she was here. Uh Jasper stop thinking about her. She's dead. Probably forgot about you, fell in love, had 3 kids, lived to an old age. Forget about her. Maybe she didn't forget. She loves you a lot. Too much to forget you.**_

I looked at Jasper curiously. Who's Isabella?

"Jasper who's Isabella?" I asked him. He looked in pain. When he saw me looking his face smoothed into curiosity. Alice and Rosalie who were in the middle of discussing shoe brands looked up curiously.

"No one," Jasper said shortly. Pain flashed in his eyes for a few seconds. "I don't know who you're talking about. And stay out of my head." He hissed.

I sighed and looked out at the rain.

"So who do you think it could be?" Alice chirped.

"No clue," Jasper said in a tone that meant discussion over.

I decided to put on some songs to cheer up the atmosphere. I put in a CD Alice gave me for Christmas. I never listened to it knowing that the type of music Alice likes is way too cheery for me. Circus by Brittany Spears blasted the speakers.

_**There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first**_

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

Now Alice and Rosalie decided to sing along.__

_**There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship, so beware**_

I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of a ring,  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus

The song ended and the girls cracked up into hysterics. Jasper and I exchanged glances. I knew the CD would be too much for me. The rest of the afternoon continued like this and the rain slowed down.

We arrived at the Denali's mansion by the next evening. I parked the car in the drive, right behind Carlisle, and got out. The others followed suit and we went over to the door. Before Carlisle could knock the door was opened by Irina.

"Come on in. They're in the living room," she said looking down at the floor.

We walked and in and headed for the living room. When we got in we saw Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Kate sitting on the sofa. On the love seat was a huge vampire. He had huge muscles and short curly dark brown hair. He certainly did look like he could rip us apart in seconds. He had a smile on his face and was hold hands with….an angel.

She looked breathtaking. So small and fragile. She had curly brown hair down to the middle of her and pink pouty lips. A cute button nose and golden irises. They had a hint of brown around the edges. She was looking at the floor before but when we entered she looked up and met my gaze. I was like I couldn't look away. Her gaze was entrancing. It was like I could see her soul and she could see mine. Though her eyes held a sad look like they were pleading for help. I felt a strange desire to help her. To protect her. A nudge from Alice took my eyes off her. I looked at Alice and saw she wore a smirk. I looked back and saw she was staring at the ground again. Jasper was looking at the ground and Rosalie was glaring at Tanya's perfectly sculpted nails. The huge vampire stood up and Carlisle stepped forward.

"Greetings! I am Carlisle leader of my coven. This is my wife Esme. My daughters Rosalie and Alice. My sons Edward and Jasper," Carlisle said pointing us out individually. At Jasper's name the angel flinched but didn't look up. Jasper continued to look at the floor.

"I'm Emmett and this is my sister," the huge vampire said. I frowned. He didn't say the angel's name. There was a sharp intake of breath and everyone looked at Jasper. However he was looking at the angel.

There was a short silence broken by Jasper.

"Isabella?"

The angel looked up and looked eyes with Jasper. He was looking at her with concentration. The angel-or Isabella-stood up and took a tentative step towards Jasper. Jasper stepped forward too. They looked at each other for a second and then launched themselves at each other.

"Isabella!" Jasper cried into her hair and they griped each other like their life depended on it. "You're alive but how?"

Isabella pulled back and put a finger on Jasper's lips. She kissed him on the forehead then pulled him back for another hug.

"I love you," Jasper whispered into her hair. "I always loved you and still do. Don't you forget that. You're still mine."

Isabella Pulled back and put her hands on her hips. She glared at Jasper. Jasper chuckled and grabbed her fingers.

"Yes I'm still yours. Always and forever," he said as he played with her fingers. They hugged again.

Suddenly there was a growl and a crash. Alice had dived at Isabella. Emmett snarled and pulled Alice off. He threw her at the wall and pulled Isabella off the ground. Jasper grabbed Alice who was going for Isabella. He pulled her behind him and crouched low. He and Emmett faced each other-both crouched- and growled.

"Don't touch her," Jasper snarled.

"Then tell your little pixie to lay off my sister. Cause no one touches my little sister," Emmett snarled back.

Isabella peeked out from behind Emmett and Jasper's face softened.

"Are you okay Isabella?" He asked as he pulled out of his crouch. He tried to walk over to Isabella but Emmett growled and wouldn't let him. Isabella touched his arm and he sighed. Emmett pulled out of his crouch, however hesitantly, and let Jasper by. Jasper grabbed Isabella's hands and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?" he whispered. She nodded and looked over at Alice curiously who looked furious.

Jasper turned to look at Alice too and frowned.

"Why did you attack her Alice?" he asked coldly.

"Isn't it obvious? What else would Alice do when your ex-lover reappears and you two go all lovey-dovey," came an irritated voice.

It wasn't Alice who answered but Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Monster Ride

[EPOV]

"Ex-lover?" Jasper asked incredulously. Next thing we knew him and Isabella were laughing like crazy. They were on the floor and clutching their stomachs. Emmett chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked, plainly annoyed. "Why are you guys laughing? What's so funny?"

"Isabella isn't my lover. She's my twin sister," Jasper gasped between laughs.

"What?" All of us exclaimed. Isabella is Jasper's twin? But they don't look alike.

"But you guys look nothing alike!" Rosalie said, voicing my thoughts.

"Isabella looks like our mom and I look like our dad," Jasper explained. Then he turned to Isabella. "I told you no one would believe us. We just should stick to before the wedding."

Isabella smiled the ghost of a grin.

"What wedding?" Alice asked sharply. Jasper cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the Denali clan. Isabella frowned at them. Emmett was staring at Isabella and now we stared at her too. She traced her fingers across Emmett's cheek. Jealousy surged through me.

"She doesn't want to say the story in front of the Alaskans," he explained. Why won't she say anything? I yearned to hear her voice.

"Oh? Um we could go back to our house," Carlisle said uncomfortably.

Jasper nodded.

"Yes I think that would be best," he said looking at Isabella who looked happier at the decision. She turned to look at Emmett.

"Whatever makes you happy," he murmured. I frowned. Clearly they're mates. I didn't have a chance with the angel with muscleman around. As we walked out of the house Emmett grabbed Isabella's hand and Jasper grabbed the other. They walked ahead of us. Jasper grimaced.

"Emmett's not your boss you know," he told Isabella knowingly.

Isabella smiled faintly and hugged Emmett tightly. She pecked him on the cheek.

"What she means to say is that I'm her favorite brother," Emmett said grinning. He puffed his chest out proudly. Brother? Aren't they mates?

Jasper glared at him.

"What about car arrangements?" Rosalie said with a huff.

"I have my car," Emmett told us.

"Isabella, Jasper, and Edward can go with Emmett in his car if he doesn't mind. Alice and Rosalie take the Volvo. Esme and I will take the Mercedes," Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded approvingly. I turned to Alice.

"A scratch and you die. If anything happens to my car then I'll rip you into flames and burn the pieces. Even Jasper won't be able to stop me," I told her sternly. Isabella smiled.

Emmett led us over to his car. It was a huge lime green monster jeep. Isabella stopped in front of us. She pointed to me and her and then the front. Then she pointed to Jasper and Emmett and then the back. She wanted me to sit with her! I jumped in joy on the inside.

"Sissy!" Emmett whined. Isabella stepped forward and touched his arm for a minute. "But we're already good friends. I love him and he loves me."

"Ew! And Isabella can talk for herself," Jasper said stepping away from Emmett.

Isabella pouted and Emmett caved. She held her hand out and Emmett dropped a key in it.

"Fine!" he huffed. "But only because I love you!"

Isabella smiled. She walked over to the driver's seat and I went over to the passenger seat. She started the car and we pulled out of the drive. We hit the highway and I found myself staring at Isabella. She wasn't looking at the road…no way. She was more interested in the panorama. She sighed wistfully and gazed sadly. I wondered what made her so sad. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett.

"She can't."

"Can't what?" Jasper asked.

"Talk for her self. I mean she can but she doesn't," he said sadly. I looked over and saw Isabella was now looking down.

"You're kidding me! Isabella talks," he said perplexed.

"No she doesn't. She hasn't uttered a word for more than half a century. I never heard her speak. But sometimes when she wants to say something badly she'll open her mouth to speak and then close it. I think she doesn't **want **to speak not that she can't," Emmett explained.

"Will you guys stop talking about Isabella like she's not here," I said annoyed. The guys stopped bickering and looked over at Isabella who was shaking.

"You okay," I whispered to her and placed my hand on hers. I squeezed it tightly and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

She nodded and looked up at me. She smiled faintly and her eyes spoke "thanks!"

Emmett cleared his throat. Jasper coughed. Isabella turned her gaze to the road but didn't let go of my hand. She squeezed it lightly. My heart soared at the connection. For the next few minutes we gazed out the window-or in my case stared at Isabella. Isabella is an angel sent down from heaven. Everything about her is pure and innocent. The car was quiet-but not for long. The silent atmosphere was interrupted by Emmett's phone.

_Because when I arrive  
I, I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock _

"Hello?" Emmett said picking up his ringing iphone.

We listened silently.

"Stop fuck'in calling us! You don't own us. Just because we stayed with you for a month doesn't mean we're part of you and your stupid guard. Stop calling us!"

With that he shut the phone. Tension was in the air and I didn't need Jasper's gift to find out.

I could tell this was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past Love and Friendship

[EPOV]

We pulled into our driveway swiftly. I got out and before Isabella could I held her door open for her. Everyone looked surprised at my actions because I never paid any attention to girls and here I was opening the door for a girl I met less than 24 hours ago.

Isabella was shocked but she recovered before everyone else. She nodded her head in thanks as she got out.

I grabbed her hand and steered her to the door. Jasper and Emmett recovered seconds before the others. Jasper clenched his jaw tightly and Emmett growled but didn't do anything else. Everyone else followed Isabella and I into the house.

I kept my eyes on Isabella as she walked into the house. I watched as she took in her surroundings. Her face held surprise and admiration.

Then she turned her head back to me. She smiled though she was confused as to why I was staring at her.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She nodded her head up and down enthusiastically.

I grinned and took her to the living room. The others followed behind. Isabella and I sat down on the loveseat beside the window. The others took their seats too. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the loveseat and Jasper took the squashy armchair by the fireplace with Alice in his lap. Poor Emmett was left to sit with Rosalie on the last loveseat and she was shooting glares at Isabella every so often.

When everyone had settled down Jasper spoke.

"I'll start from the beginning to my transformation. Then Isabella and Emmett can continue their tales."

Isabella and the others nodded. I squeezed Isabella's hand again and she leaned into me. She sighed with her head on my shoulders. Emmett narrowed his eyes at the contact but didn't do anything else.

"Well as you all know I was born and raised in Houston, Texas. When I was born it wasn't to a happy atmosphere. My mother wasn't only pregnant with a boy but with twins. However that night my twin sister disappeared. The maid had left the nursery for a minute and when she came back Isabella was gone. I grew up alone since my father was always abroad traveling and my mother was never home. I never sought comfort with a maid or elder. I was truly alone. When I was four a new family moved in next door. A young couple and their daughter who was the same age as me. I was sitting on the grass when I saw a small chubby girl pulling an empty bucket that was bigger than her. The maids raised me as a gentleman so I thought of it as my duty to help out woman in need. So I went over to her and asked if she needed help. I was entranced when she looked up. She had large chocolate brown eyes and pink pouty lips. Curly brown hair down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a cute pink dress.

When she looked up she looked scared. She told me she was fine and started walking to the well nearby again. I was disappointed but a minute later she tripped and fell. I ran over to her and saw that she had a cut on her knee. So I tended to the cut and helped her get the water. I walked her back to her house. From then on we were inseparable. We were best friends like no other. We were like twins. We never went anywhere without the other. At nights we'd take turns sleeping over at each others house. As we grew I noticed how all the guys in town eyed Isabella. I wasn't happy. Of course she was gorgeous so who could blame them but I didn't like it. I remember that once we were in town a guy came up to Isabella and called her pretty. Next thing you know he was in the hospitable with a broken leg and ribs and a black eye with bruises all over him. From that day on no one dared be rude or talk to Isabella. Of course the girls didn't get the message that I didn't like them so they followed me around town flirting and yeah. That's when I had to take drastic measures. Isabella and I pretended to be dating to avoid the bitches and jackasses. When we both turned seventeen our parents decided we would marry each other," Jasper said.

"What?!?" Everyone shouted at once.

"Yeah! But we didn't like each other that way. Isabella was like my sister and I her brother," he explained thoughtfully. "But there was nothing we could do. We tried everything to stop the wedding but our parents wouldn't budge. So we had to cope. Much against Isabella's wishes I bought her a huge expensive ring. It was the least I could do to make up for my parents behavior. Isabella doesn't like expensive or fancy things. She hates girly clothes and being a proper lady," he said grinning at Isabella. She smiled back. "I remember being scolded for teaching her how to shoot with a gun."

"What?" Emmett shouted. "You taught her how to shoot a gun? I'm impressed."

Jasper chuckled.

"Anyways Isabella was always more like a guy than a girl. So there we were a week before the wedding when a messenger came to our house. He was recruiting men for the war. I decided to go. Isabella wasn't happy but she knew I always wanted to fight in the war. A day after the messenger came a young man and a priest came to our door. They said that the wedding couldn't happen. They said that Isabella was the missing sister of mine. Of course it was impossible because we looked nothing alike. The young man showed us her birth certificate and a sheet that had our fingerprints. When we stamped our fingerprints they were the same as the ones from when we were young. It was proved that Isabella was my sister. A young couple was unable to have children so they stole Isabella."

Jasper looked at Isabella and frowned.

"The night I left I promised Isabella I would come back. I guess I broke that promise," he finished looking at Isabella.

She sighed and reached into her pocket. From there she took out a ring case. I was small and velvety. Everyone looked at her curiously.

She opened the case to reveal a diamond flower encircled around a small band of silver. The flower was thin and the silver band had a sentence encrusted on it. _Isabella & Jasper~ I'm always yours and you're always mine. _

"That's the ring I gave her," Jasper whispered. It was a beautiful ring.

"Wow!" Rosalie whispered.

"Isabella? Can you forgive me?" Alice asked attentively.

Isabella smiled and nodded. She got up and enveloped Alice in a tight hug.

"So you're my sister-in-law huh?" Alice chirped. "Welcome to the family!"

Isabella laughed a beautiful and it instantly became my favorite sound in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[EPOV]

"Oh my god we have to get your rooms ready. I was thinking we could do Emmett's room green maybe and…" Alice started but she was cut off by Emmett.

"What do you mean?" he asked sharply. Alice looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well obviously we have to get your room ready because you can't live outside can you," Alice stated slowly.

"We're not staying. We have to leave soon," Emmett said quickly. Isabella nodded sadly.

Sadness filled me at the thought of Isabella leaving. I felt empty, hopeless at the thought of Isabella away from me.

"But you can't leave!" Jasper protested. "I just found you and you're leaving?"

"Leave? Of course not!" Alice yelled.

"We have to go! We're putting you in the very claws of danger by our mere presence," Emmett said.

"Isabella you can't leave now! You're my sister, my best friend! You have to stay," Jasper said in an outrage.

"You guys don't understand! We're not good for you guys. We're putting you in danger every minute. You have to stay with your family and keep them safe," Emmett tried to reason.

"Son you are family and we intend to stay together and keep each other safe. Please! Our family will be complete with you," Carlisle pleaded.

I could see the battle going on inside Emmett's head. On one side our safety and on the other his little sister's happiness.

_Come on Emmett we got to leave. They'll find us hear and Isabella can get hurt. Not mention staying hear will only hurt the Cullens. Uhg! But we can't leave. They're a family. Something Isabella always wanted. She found her brother and now she's happy. I can't take away her happiness. You know how much we both want a family. Uhg! What do I do?_

Finally Emmett came to a decision. He turned to Isabella and looked her in the eye.

Do you want to stay?" he whispered.

Isabella bit her lip nervously and nodded.

Emmett sighed and looked over at Carlisle and Alice.

"Then we'll stay," he announced.

"YES! Now we have to get the rooms ready! Come on Esme!" Alice chirped and with that he and Esme ran upstairs.

"I'm glad you decided to stay son," Carlisle told Emmett warmly.

"Hey Emmett! How were you changed?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh right! Yeah so I was out hunting in Tennessee when I was attacked by a bear. He had nearly finished me when Isabella found me. She killed the bear and bit me. I was really close to dying so there was nothing else she could do. I awoke three days later looking up at an angel," Emmett barked a laugh. "My first words were 'Are you an angel? Am I in heaven?' Isabella looked at me like I was crazy and laughed. She wrote down on a paper what I became. She explained everything on paper. We moved away to Paris. In the beginning Isabella had to write everything on a paper but then I began to understand her more and more. Now I know when every movement means. Isabella reminded me of my little sister who died two days after her birth. So slowly instead of my creator she became my little sister who I was forever bound to forget."

His story made me smile. It not only proved that they weren't mates but also that Emmett was the kind of guy that would kill you if you hurt Isabella which made him the kind of guy I could trust and hang with.

I smiled even wider as Isabella sat back down and leaned into me once again, placing her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

Emmett who was staring at Rosalie who was looking out the window didn't notice. However Jasper saw and narrowed his yes at me. Carlisle smiled at me.

I watched as Isabella closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. She looked up and stared into my eyes. I stared into her eyes and we were both lost into each others eyes. It was like we were in our own world.

[JPOV]

I watched as my sister leaned into Edward and placed her head on his shoulder. Then he put his arms around in turn. She closed her eyes for a few second before opening them and looking at Edward. I sighed as they both stared into each others eyes.

They didn't look away but continued to stare. They stared like they could see each others soul.

They continued to stare for hours while I read a nook and Carlisle looked at some medical papers. Emmett listened to his ipod and Rosalie looked out the window.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[JPOV]

Isabella and Edward continued to stare at each other. After what felt like an eternity I heard a shriek of delight. I stood up quickly, Emmett jumped in shock, and Isabella and Edward broke apart.

Alice and Esme came running down the stairs. They jumped up and down in excitement which kind of freaked me out because Esme never jumped up and down like a maniac.

"The rooms are ready!" Esme said.

"They're perfect!" Alice shrieked. I rolled my eyes and sent waves of calm to Alice and Esme. It only stopped they're bouncing.

"Come, come, come," Alice yelled and she grabbed Isabella and Emmett's hand and pulled them upstairs.

I sighed and followed the others upstairs.

On the third floor was Rosalie's room. The room beside Rosalie's had been designed into Emmett's room.

Emmett ran into the room and screamed in pleasure.

"I love it!!!"

I followed him in and had to admit it was actually nice.

There was a large king sized bed with dark green covers and he curtains were also dark green. The floor also had a large dark green mat and there was a large walk-in closet on the side. The room also had a large flat screen TV that was hooked up to several video games. In the corner there was a large steel baseball bat along with a uniform.

Emmett ran and pounced on the bed which caused Isabella to giggle. Edward smiled when she giggled.

"The bed's nice but what do I need it for?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked obviously confused.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Mate," Emmett said slowly.

"Oh!" Alice said. "Well keep it! You never know when it might come in handy. Now we see Isabella's room!"

[EPOV] because you know you love him!

I loved it when Isabella giggled. It was music o my ears.

"The bed's nice but what do I need it for?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked obviously confused.

"I. Don't. Have. A. Mate," Emmett said slowly.

"Oh!" Alice said. "Well keep it! You never know when it might come in handy. Now we see Isabella's room!"

Was it my imagination or did Isabella flinch when Alice said her name?

No it must have been my imagination. Why would Isabella flinch?

I grabbed Isabella's hand and led her upstairs, past Alice and Jasper's room to the fifth floor where the room beside mine was now hers.

I opened the door and led her inside. Isabella gasped at the gorgeous room that was now hers.

The room was very spacious just like the walk-in closet to the side. The large king size bed in the middle of the room was draped in blood-red covers just like the curtains. The back wall was completely glass and looked out to the vast forest behind our house. An entire wall was covered by a large shelf filled with books and off to one side was a large black sofa like the one in my room. On the side table beside her bed was a glass lamp and a stereo.

I stared at Isabella scrutinizing her face for how she liked the room.

I barely noticed the others walk in behind us.

Isabella turned and looked at me with a curious expression on face.

"Do you like it?" I whispered.

She nodded enthusiastically. I smiled. I was glad she liked it.

She walked over to the stereo and plugged her ipod in. Then she walked back to us and gave Alice and Esme both a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[BPOV]

I tried to put a lot of unsaid things into the hug. I really appreciated the room. I was really happy they accepted Emmett and me into their family.

I was really happy now. I had both of my brothers with me. I even had a room beside Edward's. I had a family. A mother and father. Brothers and sisters.

Alice and Esme must've gotten my message.

"Your welcome dear," Esme murmured.

"No problem Isabella!' Alice chirped.

I flinched.

I hated it when people called me Isabella. It brought bad memories. Also because of the stupid curse I couldn't tell them to call me Bella.

I sighed.

I looked around at Edward. He was looking at me with a confused look. Why?

[EPOV]

This time I knew I didn't imagine it. Isabella just flinched when Alice said Isabella. Did she not like that name?

I'd have to ask her later.

Then she sighed.

I walked over to her. I didn't care that everyone was looking. I had to know what was bothering her.

I put a finger under her chin and raised her head.

"You okay?" I whispered.

She nodded and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

She pulled back. Her eyes called out in thanks.

"For what?" I asked her.

She mouthed two words that had me shaking my head internally.

"For everything," she mouthed. God the girl was so selfless.

"Really I should be the one thanking you," I told her.

She cocked her head to one side in curiosity.

"For coming into my life. Into my family's life. Likewise for everything," I explained.

She laughed and shook her head.

We looked around and saw that everyone had left to give us some privacy.

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

We both looked at the bed.

We both looked at the pillows.

Two huge grins found their way onto our faces'.

Then we both leaped at the bed and grabbed a pillow each. We started bashing each other with the pillows.

Isabella smirked and threw a pillow at me. She threw it so hard that I nearly fell but reclaimed my balance at the last moment.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I told her slyly and stalked foreword.

She gulped and started to back up. Abandoning the pillow I jumped and pinned her underneath me.

"Hey! You aren't ticklish by any chance are you?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened in fear.

"That's what I thought," I stated before tickling her non-stop.

She started to shriek and giggle.

[JPOV]

We were all settled in the living. We left Isabella's room to give her and Edward privacy.

We listened silently.

"For what?" Edward asked.

A pause followed the two words.

"Really I should be the one thanking you," Edward said.

An even smaller pause.

"For coming into my life. Into my family's life. Likewise for everything," Edward explained.

I shook my head. So cheesy.

Emmett chuckled quietly.

I heard Isabella laugh.

Suddenly there were two loud thumps.

Then giggles.

Then small thuds and a chuckle.

Subsequently Edward spoke.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Edward said.

I scrunched my face in confusion. Everyone else had curiosity rolling off.

Isabella had happiness and Edward too. However Edward also had love radiating off him.

I growled.

Everyone looked at me.

"Jazzy what is it?" Alice asked from beside me.

"Edward's emotions are a bit more than sisterly," I whispered.

Everyone grinned and Alice and Emmett laughed.

There was a small gulp and a whimper. I got up. Alice grabbed my arm.

"Hey! You aren't ticklish by any chance are you?" Edward asked. A small pause and then… "That's what I thought."

Then there was a shriek and lots of giggles and laughter. I sat down again. Edward was tickling her. That's all.

[EPOV]

I loved her face when she laughed.

Isabella looked like an angel.

I tickled her some more until she started gasping for air she didn't need.

I stopped.

We both lied down on the now messed up bed side-by-side.

Isabella grabbed my shirt and pulled herself over so she was cuddling my side. I took an arm and put it around her waist. She reached up and kissed my cheek before hiding her face in my chest.

I smiled and put my other arm around her too but not before pulling up the covers to hide everything except our faces and hands.

Isabella smiled and inhaled my scent. She giggled and kissed my chest unconsciously. She had her eyes closed.

I kissed her forehead and buried my face in her hair. I inhaled and inspiration struck.

I breathed my scent into her hair and she giggled. I did it again and she giggled again.  
I grinned.

[JPOV]

I sighed as I heard Isabella giggle again and again. What the hell was that boy doing with her?

"Chill man," Emmett sat and patted my shoulder. "It's not like they're fucking each other."

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly.

"You know I never heard Isabella laugh so much before," Emmett mused.

I looked up at him.

"What?" I said.

"She's never this happy. She's always so sad and gloomy," Emmett explained. "She laughs once in a while but never this much. She once giggled in her sleep."

"Sleep?" I asked confused. "Vampires don't sleep."

"Yeah well Isabella does. She sleeps for a few hours every week. It's really weird," Emmett said.

"Awkward. Maybe it's something to do with the fact that she used to sleep talk," I agreed.

Emmett grinned.

"She used to sleep-talk?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Um yeah? Why?" I said confused.

"Now I can tease her," Emmett said evilly.


End file.
